


Along the Way

by Nordremo



Category: Avengers, Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Angst, BAMF Loki, BAMF Tony Stark, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff parce que je suis pas un monstre, IronFrost - Freeform, Jötunn Loki, Loki Does What He Wants, M/M, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Tony Feels, Tony Stark Does What He Wants, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Has Issues, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony gives no shit anymore
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-07-27 05:37:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7605727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nordremo/pseuds/Nordremo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony Stark avait décidé qu'il avait besoin de changement dans sa vie. Du genre drastique, je-peux-plus-revenir-en-arrière-maintenant en fait. Les conneries post Accords de Sokovie l'avaient usé ; Capitaine Muscles et sa stupide lettre dénuée de remords lui avait fait employer des mots que Rhodey n'avait encore jamais entendus. Bordel, Tony avait même considéré acheter une cargaison de portables pour un faire un gigantesque doigt d'honneur avant de l'offrir gracieusement à ce cher Capitaine.</p>
<p>A la place, Tony trouva qu'il valait mieux repartir de zéro et de balancer aux orties ce qui restait d'une vie extravagante quoique chaotique. Il acheta un aller simple vers l'inconnu. Il était à présent temps de trouver un peu de paix, loin des bruits de fond constants, et de découvrir qui il était réellement en chemin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Et le Phénix, de nouveau…

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Along the Way](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7605556) by [Nordremo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nordremo/pseuds/Nordremo). 



> ****_Quelle est cette autre âme  
>  tant affranchie des choses  
> entre Dieu et rien_
> 
> **_-Le Peintre d'Eventail_ **

  
Il avait conscience du regard de Steve sur lui, depuis le seuil de la porte sur lequel il s'appuyait. Ne prononçant pas un mot. Non pas qu'il y avait quoi que ce soit à dire pour commencer. Tony poursuivit ses affaires, vérifiant qu'il avait tout dans son énorme sac à dos étalé sur le lit. Son lit, qu'il ne reverrait pas avant longtemps.

« Donc tu t'en vas ? »

En premier lieu Tony ne montra aucun signe d'avoir entendu la question. Rogers avait toujours eu le chic pour enfoncer des portes ouvertes quand il ne savait pas comment les traverser. En temps normal cela aurait irrité Tony, mais maintenant c'était différent.

Maintenant, il était fatigué de s'en soucier.

« Ouais. »

Tony enclencha les fermoirs de son sac, rabattant le dessus pour s'assurer qu'il était correctement fermé avant de le glisser sur son épaule et d'enfin se tourner vers Rogers.

Son visage ne trahissait rien. Tony y était habitué depuis le temps, l'homme avait arboré cette expression pendant des semaines durant leur… Il rejoignit la porte, Steve s'écartant pour le laisser sortir.

« Tu n'as pas à faire ça, l'entendit-il dire. »

Tony réprima à peine un rire aigre.

« L'un de nous doit le faire. Et vu la situation actuelle, ça devrait certainement pas être toi.  
-C'est ridicule. C'est comme si tu fuyais…  
-Quoi ? Mes responsabilités ? »

Ah. Là on y était, au rire aigre.

« T'es jamais content, pas vrai ? Quand je reste, je suis l'homme qui ose se montrer au lieu d'aller se cacher pour crever de honte quelque part au fond d'un trou comme il le devrait, et quand, en théorie, je pars justement faire ça, je fuis. Vraiment Rogers, dis-moi, toi qui es si savant, que devrais-je donc faire ? »

Il savait que Steve n'avait aucune réponse à ça, et même si c'était le cas, Tony tua dans l'œuf toute tentative.

« Pense ce que tu veux. Tu sais que ça fait longtemps maintenant que j'en ai plus rien à faire. »

Il recommença à remonter le couloir, seulement pour s'arrêter quand Rogers le héla.

« Tu dois quand même me dire pourquoi. Oui, les choses ont horriblement mal tourné entre nous, et je peux comprendre que tu aies besoin d'espace pour y réfléchir, comme nous le devons tous, mais carrément partir pour de bon…  
-Nous ne pouvons plus travailler ensemble, interrompit Tony, se retournant vivement pour lui faire face. On peut juste pas. »

_« Et je ne veux pas »_ fut passé sous silence.

« Nous voyons les choses trop différemment, et nous sommes trop obstinés pour faire des compromis, discuter, ou peu importe ce que les adultes responsables font. Si nous étions capables de ça, tout ce superbe foutoir ne serait jamais arrivé pour commencer. Je le sais. _Tu_ le sais. Tout le monde le sait putain. Se prendre la tête c'est pas ça le problème, on fait ça depuis le début. Mais que ça ait autant foiré ? Peut-être que t'as la mémoire horriblement courte, mais on est quand même passé à _ça_ de s'entretuer. Nous. Les héros. Qui sommes supposés être les gentils bottant le cul des méchants, pas se matraquer mutuellement. Tu penses que ça leur a fait quoi, aux gens, de nous voir nous retourner les uns contre les autres comme ça ? Ils ont peur maintenant, ils ne savent pas s'ils peuvent encore nous faire confiance. _Te_ faire confiance. Pour eux, y'a pas de nuances de gris, l'un de nous doit juste avoir tort et quitter la scène. Tirer sa révérence. »

Tony avisa Steve, toujours à côté de la porte à quelques pas devant lui.

« Et y'a pas moyen qu'ils acceptent que ce soit toi. »

Lui présentant son dos de nouveau, il fit quelques pas de plus avant que Steve ne reprenne la parole.

« Être un martyr ne vous va pas, Mr. Stark. Ce n'est pas votre genre. »

Tony s'arrêta et pivota lentement pour le regarder cette fois.

« Non, en effet. Ce qui veut pas dire que je peux supporter l'idée de rester et de prendre le risque que les choses se cassent la gueule encore une fois parce que j'ai pas eu l'opportunité d'y réfléchir correctement et d'en ressortir quelque chose. Ou que j'aurai la force de me dresser contre toi encore une fois quand on déclenchera une nouvelle guerre parce qu'aucun de nous aura été fichu de battre en retraite, _comme d'habitude_. Ou même que t'auras pas à te résoudre à me tuer cette fois. »

Il réajusta la bretelle sur son épaule.

« Parce que y'a des chances pour que je te laisse faire, tu vois. »

Steve ne dit rien cette fois lorsqu'il s'éloigna sans attendre de réponse.

Il avait probablement enfin compris que rien de ce qu'il dirait ne pourrait faire rester Tony.

* * *

Cela avait été aussi simple que ça. De débarrasser le plancher. Après tout ce fiasco avec le Dr. Zemo ou peu importe son nom, Steve et une partie des Avengers (parce que oui, pour Tony ils faisaient toujours partie de l'équipe malgré leurs désaccords, la question n'était pas là) disparaissant dans la nature, Rhodey coincé au sol pour un moment si ce n'était définitivement… Tony avait eu le temps de réfléchir. Plus ou moins. D'accord, juste au début. Car à présent que l'équipe « officielle » des Avengers était lancée, les Nations Unies avaient commencé à faire usage de leurs services comme convenu dans les maudits Accords de Sokovie. Ouais, « maudits », comme il s'avéra que ces derniers, en-dehors du fait d'être de toute évidence nécessaires, présentaient des défauts de fond. Tony le savait en les signant. Il avait lu suffisamment de contrats dans sa vie pour remarquer les faiblesses et raisonnements défectueux. Et les Accords n'en étaient en aucun cas exempts.

Et c'était précisément la raison pour laquelle il les avait acceptés. Pour démontrer la chose. Montrer qu'être légalement responsable, oui, mais de cette façon, non. Parce que Tony n'était pas stupide. Il comprenait les réservations de Steve et ses arguments, très valides dans les faits, mais une fois encore, contrairement à Tony, il avait échoué à voir la chose dans son ensemble. Pas une seule fois Steve avait-il pris le temps de considérer ce que les conséquences auraient été s'ils avaient tous signé et suivi leur politique comme présentée. Parce que vraiment, cela n'avait rien de compliqué. Au début il avait pensé que Natasha avait saisi également, et que telle était sa raison pour prendre son parti dans ce gâchis, mais une fois encore il s'était trompé ; sans doute avait-il été présomptueux de sa part de penser connaître une espionne. Non pas qu'elle pouvait affirmer le contraire. Là reposait l'erreur de tout le monde : penser qu'ils le connaissaient. Mais cela serait pour un autre train de pensée.

Le truc était que, avec Steve courant à droite à gauche pour empêcher son cyborg meurtrier de petit copain secret de faire face à la justice, Tony n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de s'asseoir avec lui et d'expliquer son plan. Parce que oui, grosse surprise, Tony avait un plan pour évincer les stupides Accords avec certitude. Un plan que Steve n'aurait peut-être pas accepté de toute façon, mais un plan quand même. Après, _bien sûr_ , ce crétin de Captain America s'était senti _obligé_ de sortir sa carte de bigot outragé. Pas le temps de réfléchir et d'écouter, juste d'agir. Typique. Quel culot il avait eu de lui dire qu'ils avaient besoin d'un plan la première fois quand, de toute évidence, le terme avait disparu de son vocabulaire à présent. Que lui était-il arrivé, hein ? Oh il avait sa petite idée. Ça commençait avec un « B » et finissait par « arnes ». Il avait fait sa petite enquête après tout ; Steve n'avait jamais commencé à agir de façon aussi impitoyable et irréfléchie avant que son vieux pote de l'armée n'apparaisse dans l'équation. Comme c'était _révélateur_.

A partir de là, les choses ne pouvaient que partir en vrille. Rogers ne pouvait et ne serait pas maîtrisé une fois qu'il avait pris sa décision, c'était genre, _la base_. Mais à présent la question était : pourquoi le laisser faire ce qu'il voulait _de toute façon_? Des hommes plus forts avaient été empêchés de faire exactement ça auparavant, mais en ce qui concernait ce cher Steve, il semblait que l'uniforme de Captain America accordait le privilège de ne pas s'inquiéter d'être sérieusement entravé par les personnes en ayant la capacité. Car apparemment, arborer un bouclier de vibranium étoilé suffisait à obtenir l'incontestable loyauté de partisans _n'étant en premier lieu même pas d'accord avec vous_. A ce stade, Tony hurlait juste à l'adulation mal placée. Les gens étaient toujours prompts à l'arrêter _lui_ à chaque fois qu'il suggérait d'agir après tout, qu'il porte l'armure ou pas. En quoi c'était juste ça ?

Enfin, son plan pour évincer les Accords de Sokovie était très simple. S'il en avait eu le temps, Tony aurait expliqué à Rogers qu'attendre était leur meilleur moyen d'action pour qu'on les laisse revenir à leur autonomie première. Pourquoi ? Eh bien, parce que : situation sans précédent. Sérieusement, qui avait de l'expérience dans le management d'individus aux capacités surhumaines qui s'avéraient juste sauver le monde quotidiennement à eux seuls et sans personne pour le leur dire ? La réponse était : personne. Cette merde était aussi nouvelle pour les Nations Unies que pour les Avengers eux-mêmes. Le truc, c'était que Capsicle avait raison en parlant de gens avec des idées derrière la tête ; dans l'ensemble les Accords les vendaient aux centaines de politiciens du monde, avec chacun leurs propres petites magouilles et complots personnels. Et ce texte leur retirait _en effet_ la liberté de choisir ; bordel, si jamais ils décidaient de leur faire faire des campagnes de pub ou une télé-réalité sur leur quotidien ils n'auraient simplement pas pu dire non. Tant que c'était libellé comme une « mission », du moins (car comme toute loi qui se respecte, le texte avait laissé le terme « mission » complètement dénué d'une définition précise et digne de ce nom).

Mais l'intérêt était exactement là : les laisser faire n'importe quoi avec eux, les laisser faire des _putain d'erreurs_. Car une chose, très importante, que Steve avait mentionnée sans pour autant la prendre en compte était qu'avec cette législation, la responsabilité avait _en effet_ changé de camp. Cela aurait été _hors de leur ressort_. Ce qui voulait dire qu'à chacune de leurs missions, les conséquences de les envoyer ou non – comme Saint Captain le craignait – auraient été _la responsabilité des gouvernements mondiaux_. Donner des ordres comme à des gentils chienchiens sans qu'ils aient le droit de les remettre en question allait avec le fait de prendre le blâme à chaque fois que lesdits chienchiens foiraient. C'était aussi simple que ça. Tony était sûr à cent pour cent que chaque gouvernement – parmi les plus cupides au moins – aurait _certainement_ essayé à un moment ou à un autre de les exploiter pour leur propre compte. Et les politiciens étant une espèce naturellement paranoïaque, cela n'aurait pas pris longtemps pour que les accusations fusent : pourquoi tel pays avait dit oui ou non à telle intervention, que cachait-il hypothétiquement, et « les Avengers appartiennent à tout le monde », et « vous ne pouvez pas juste les exploiter pour votre gain personnel » et « essayez-vous d'en faire votre armée personnelle », bla bla bla. Les théories complotistes habituelles en somme. Il était très facile d'oublier que pour ces gens, le monde se résumait en un immense bac à sable où chacun n'était pas prêteur et gardait jalousement ses jouets, puissent ces derniers être cependant à la disposition de tout le monde.

Et ne lui parlez même pas des nations ne faisant _pas_ partie des Nations Unies. Cela aurait certainement été _glorieux_ d'entendre leur avis à propos d'envoyer une bande de types chez eux, qu'elles l'aient demandé ou pas ; ou même sur le tout petit passage disant, pas de façon aussi explicite, qu'elles ne pouvaient tout simplement _pas_ demander l'aide des Avengers car elles ne _faisaient pas partie des gens ayant signé le satané truc_.

Et c'était tout. Le nouvel ordre aurait été détruit aussi aisément que l'ancien avait commencé : sous les bâtons, les pierres et le chaos. Et les explosions probablement. Pas du genre cool. Avec toujours les mêmes pris entre deux feux : les civils. Qui auraient fini par protester d'une manière ou d'une autre. Contre quoi, il n'était pas sûr exactement, mais certainement qu'ils se seraient rappelé de toutes les fois où les Avengers étaient venus à la rescousse _juste parce qu'ils pouvaient et s'étaient donné pour devoir de saisir chaque occasion qu'ils avaient d'aider_. Sans compter lorsque dans les faits ils étaient les seuls à être en mesure de faire quelque chose _tout court_.

Ou même, avant tout ça, avant d'en arriver là, ils auraient pu discuter de certaines clauses des Accords, c'est-à-dire toutes celles avec lesquelles ils n'étaient pas d'accord. Et, en cette instance, ils auraient tout simplement pu rester campés sur leurs positions ensemble, comme une _équipe_ , pour ne rien signer jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent d'abord à un arrangement entre eux en tant qu'Avengers, _puis_ à un autre avec les Nations Unies pour changer lesdites clauses. Certains auraient avancé qu'ils n'auraient eu aucun poids pour faire céder cent dix-sept nations, mais en les faits, _si_. Les Avengers agissaient en tant que groupe indépendant depuis des années maintenant, mais ils étaient toujours constitués d'individus bénéficiant de droits fondamentaux (à part Vision peut-être mais Tony travaillait dessus), et leurs moyens d'action pour entraver ou ne serait-ce que ralentir le processus drastiquement auraient été nombreux.

Car aux yeux de la loi, les Accords étaient un contrat, et la base en la matière était que les termes dudit contrat devaient être discutés par toutes les parties concernées. Ce qui n'avait pas du tout été le cas en l'occurrence ; un jour le Général Ross s'était ramené, avait posé la chose sur la table en exigeant qu'ils signent avec pour seul argument que cent dix-sept pays s'étaient mis d'accord dessus. Sans les consulter. Comme Steve aimait le rappeler à tout le monde, avec son truc vraiment très pratique de pas-bouger-même-si-le-monde-entier-te-le-dit-ou-peu-importe, ce n'est pas parce que la majorité s'est mise d'accord sur quelque chose qu'elle a raison. Et évidemment, les forcer à avaler quelque chose comme ça et s'attendre à ce qu'ils obtempèrent immédiatement sans même une protestation avait été profondément condescendant.

Une chose était vraie cependant : personne n'avait pris la peine d'installer un vrai cadre légal dans lequel les Avengers pouvaient évoluer. Autrement dit : ils pouvaient en gros faire tout ce qu'ils voulaient sans craindre les moindres répercussions légales. Personne n'avait jamais pris le temps de leur donner une véritable existence au regard de la loi, et c'était pourquoi quelque chose comme les Accords était nécessaire. Jusqu'à maintenant, c'était Tony et majoritairement Stark Industries qui avaient pris en charge tous les coûts des dommages laissés dans leur sillage.

Mais cela ne pouvait juste pas durer éternellement, car les Avengers ne faisaient en aucun cas partie de Stark Industries, et n'opéraient donc pas en fonction de la politique interne de l'entreprise. Un sponsor n'était pas un employeur. Les Avengers n'étaient qu'un électron libre, un électron libre en grand besoin de limites. Steve avait refusé de le comprendre, car il se faisait trop confiance pour ce qui était de toujours faire ce qui était juste (ha !), mais il avait échoué à se rappeler que tout le monde ne le connaissait pas personnellement, et avant toute chose, que personne ne vivait dans sa tête. S'il s'était vraiment attendu à ce que le monde entier leur fasse aveuglément, inconditionnellement confiance, alors Tony se sentait désolé pour lui et la vision pathétiquement arrogante qu'il en avait. De façon ironique, il agissait exactement comme ces « gens avec des idées derrière la tête » qu'il détestait tellement. Il était le premier à haranguer pour que nombre de gens répondent de leurs actions, mais lorsqu'il s'agissait de lui ? Ah ben non, c'était différent bien sûr ; lui c'était le _héros_ , il faisait ce qui était juste, et on n'avait pas à répondre de quoi que ce soit lorsqu'on faisait ça. Des victimes ? Des dégâts ? Oh qu'on lui fiche la paix : des conséquences normales de la guerre, voilà tout.

La guerre. Ça c'était du concept. A vrai dire, toute la chose était étroitement liée à ce mot. Peut-être parce que, comme Ultron l'avait tristement, douloureusement déclaré, Steve Rogers ne savait juste pas comment vivre sans la faire. Maintenant que Tony y réfléchissait, cela avait du sens dans les faits. Steve avait lutté toute sa vie, depuis le tout début, d'abord en tant que gamin rachitique maladif, puis en tant qu'adolescent et jeune homme rachitique maladif, et enfin, même en tant que putain de Captain America. Bordel, l'intégralité de sa vie n'avait rien été d'autre qu'un combat. Le monde était en guerre lorsqu'il avait disparu sous la glace, et il l'était toujours lorsqu'il en était sorti, mais pas d'un genre qu'il connaissait. Très loin de là. Il n'avait certainement pas eu le temps de digérer la chose. Non pas que quiconque ait essayé de l'aider avec ça aussi. Donc après tout, peut-être que ses actions inconsidérées pouvaient être comprises au-delà de son obstination ; Steve Rogers était toujours piégé dans un état d'esprit guerroyer, et ne voulait ou ne pouvait pas en sortir. Le pauvre diable ne connaissait juste rien d'autre.

Et pourtant. Que l'Homme Drapeau soit coincé dans le passé n'était pas le putain de problème de Tony. Depuis la fermeture de son usine d'armement, il avait fait de son mieux pour faire amende honorable, à commencer par écouter quiconque avait besoin d'être entendu. Et écouter signifiait faire des compromis. Et il en avait fait, beaucoup en fait, car à présent il passait son temps à essayer de se mettre à la place d'autres. Ce n'était pas facile. Parfois, il échouait même. Mais même dans ces cas-là, il écoutait et faisait de son mieux pour rendre tout le monde, si ce n'était heureux, au moins content de l'issue des choses. Car il était question de justice, laquelle était aveugle, pas sourde. Tony faisait de son mieux pour prendre en considération les sentiments et opinions de tout le monde, ce qui était génial et tout, à l'exception d'un minuscule détail : cela devait aller dans les deux sens. Les choses n'étaient destinées qu'à éclater si les considérations à sens unique s'empilaient.

Avec Tony étant à présent le seul leader et visage officiels des Avengers, il dépendait maintenant de lui que la machine continue de fonctionner. Car, contrairement à certaines personnes, Tony avait été conscient de sa position depuis le début, c'est-à-dire qu'au-delà de la décision personnelle d'être un Avenger, il y avait ses conséquences lorsqu'il s'agissait du reste du monde. Il ne suivait plus juste sa propre voie maintenant, non, il la partageait avec près de huit milliards de personnes sur la planète. Il avait conscience du cachet symbolique représenté par Iron Man, ce que son existence seule signifiait pour certaines personnes, de l'exemple qu'il leur donnait en tant que modèle. Peut-être cela avait-il été plus facile pour lui d'être conscient de cet aspect de sa vie car il avait toujours été un personnage public, même enfant, et c'était là les affres de la célébrité ; tout ce qu'on faisait pour soi, on le faisait aussi pour les autres. Et il avait pensé que Steve l'avait compris aussi, avec toute la propagande à laquelle il avait été forcé de prendre part en tant qu'icône de guerre, toutes ces années auparavant. Qu'il ne pouvait pas juste agir comme il le voulait, car tout ce qu'il faisait avait valeur d'exemple que les gens étaient plus que moins enclins à suivre. C'était Captain America, par l'enfer, donc il devait presque toujours avoir raison, non ?

Rogers pouvait arguer qu'il se souciait vraiment de tout ça, mais ses actions montraient clairement sur quoi reposait toute son échelle des priorités. Il vivait et ressentait comme un soldat, c'était pareil ; au final, les sacrifices n'étaient que routine pour lui. Ou plutôt les sacrifices indépendants de sa volonté ou considérés comme tels (Tony n'avait certainement pas oublié le choix final retombant sur ses épaules lors de leur combat final contre Ultron en Sokovie, et Steve refusant catégoriquement de façon rageante, absurde, et obstinée, de prendre la décision de tuer qui que ce soit pour en sauver bien plus alors même qu'ils n'avaient pas le choix ; stupidement prêt à mourir avec le monde qu'il venait de choisir d'abandonner à sa destruction par convictions personnelles. Mais n'appelons pas cela de l'arrogance bien sûr). Au contraire, il pouvait de toute évidence très bien vivre avec.

Enfin, rien de tout cela ne concernait Tony à présent. Plus maintenant. Il en avait terminé. Pour un moment du moins. Cela avait été une erreur de sa part de négliger la pause qu'il refusait désespérément d'admettre avoir besoin. Tout le monde avait un point de rupture. Il avait atteint le sien depuis bien longtemps à ce stade. Il était finalement temps qu'il enclenche le processus de guérison.

Tout seul. Lâché dans le grand et vaste monde.

* * *

Il ne se souvenait pas de son premier arrêt. Ni de son second. Ou même son troisième. Il avait tout bien préparé, mais une fois parti, il n'avait pas vraiment eu de destination particulière. Il allait juste là où ses instincts lui disaient d'aller. Ce qui n'était pas vraiment satisfaisant, pour ainsi dire. Au contraire, il goûtait littéralement à la condition d'âme perdue et vagabonde. Mais ce n'était pas grave. Il était en quête de quelque chose qu'il ignorait être en train de chercher. C'était tout l'intérêt de l'introspection, pas vrai ? Ce n'était pas comme s'il y avait un mode d'emploi pour ce genre de chose. D'aucun finissait toujours par devoir se débrouiller seul.

Et cela lui réussissait. En premier lieu les gens le reconnaissaient bien sûr, le contraire était dur quand il n'affichait pas encore une apparence miteuse avec barbe de trois jours. Son visage, si ce n'était familier, disait souvent quelque chose à quiconque ne l'ignorant pas dans la rue. Depuis le temps sa « retraite temporaire » avait été aux infos depuis plusieurs semaines déjà, et les choses commençaient à se tasser, mais cela ne le rendait pas exactement moins notable. Il était même sûr qu'on essayait de traquer ses mouvements avec toutes les vidéos et photos de lui prises (ou pas) à son insu partout où il allait. Cela ne le dérangeait pas vraiment. Lui seul saisissait l'essence de ses voyages.

Néanmoins, c'était quand même devenu agaçant au bout d'un moment, et il avait décidé d'éviter les zones trop peuplées. Complètement même (changer de pays ne nécessitait pas forcément de prendre l'avion selon l'endroit où il se trouvait sur le globe). Il y avait des choses plus significatives à apprendre et découvrir dans les endroits les plus reculés après tout. Pour commencer, seulement ici, là où la vie était parfois réduite à la simple appréciation de ce qu'on avait et la reconnaissance de posséder quelque chose tout court, fut-il en mesure de trouver un semblant de paix. Pour lui, qui avait toujours connu et été élevé dans un monde où il possédait supposément tout, cela lui donnait l'opportunité unique de bricoler de zéro avec trois fois rien.

Mais encore plus important, cela lui accordait la chance de savoir ce que cela faisait d'aider les gens à une échelle beaucoup plus réduite. En tant qu'individu. Partout où il allait, il y avait largement de quoi réparer, repriser, ou même améliorer. Rapidement il avait commencé à éviter toute destination nantie, telle que l'Europe. Il n'y avait rien à apprendre sur lui-même là-bas. Ou peut-être que si, mais il ne voulait pas choisir la solution de facilité. Loin de lui l'idée qu'il n'y avait pas de misère dans les pays développés, mais leur population devait encore reconnaître combien elles étaient privilégiées. Et il ne voulait donner à personne l'occasion de faire de nouveau remarquer ce dont il avait été qualifié (exactement ça : privilégié) chaque fois qu'il se passait quelque chose pour lequel tout le monde semblait prompt à le blâmer.

Non, il allait faire ça comme il fallait. De façon dure, réaliste. Il voulait voir par lui-même ce que c'était que de lutter juste pour vivre tous les jours. Certains pourraient arguer que ce n'était qu'un de ses caprices de riche, mais il s'en fichait. Le fait était qu'il était véritablement là, à aider les gens à chaque fois qu'il le pouvait peu importe où il était, sans sa richesse, sa célébrité, ou son armure. Non Monsieur. Pas même en tant que Tony Stark. Pour ces gens, il était juste un autre être humain leur filant un coup de main parce qu'il le pouvait, que cela soit sous l'impulsion du moment ou en échange d'une nuit ou deux sous l'abri de leur (plus souvent qu'autre chose) toit de fortune.

Autre chose qu'il trouvait fascinant : l'absence du besoin d'argent. Ces gens n'avaient littéralement rien, et pouvaient juste échanger des services les uns avec les autres, car l'argent n'avait jamais été et ne serait jamais un problème. Dans leur monde, cela n'existait tout simplement pas. Ils étaient bien trop loin du monde capitaliste, auquel ils n'auraient eu aucun atout à présenter de toute façon, car ce qu'ils chérissaient n'y possédait aucune valeur. Si vous vouliez quelque chose, vous pouviez soit l'obtenir en échange d'autre chose, soit par l'acte de gentillesse et/ou de générosité de quelqu'un d'autre. Très simple. Dommage que cela ne fonctionne que dans les petites communautés. Il pourrait vivre comme ça. Vendre ses services en bricole à quiconque en avait besoin, en récompense d'une nécessité pour vivre ou un petit luxe dont il avait, depuis le temps, appris la préciosité. D'aucun avait tort de penser que la technologie avancée était nécessaire pour mettre son esprit au défi. Le fait était que, ce n'était pas la technologie en elle-même qui lui libérait l'esprit la plupart du temps, oh non ; c'était le challenge de la création qu'elle apportait avec elle. Les possibilités infinies que cela offrait à un esprit tel que le sien, la soif de surpasser des limitations supposément fixes, l'impatience de prouver qu'il y avait un moyen, qu'il y avait toujours un moyen. Son erreur avait été de penser que seule la technologie le tiendrait à l'écart de l'ennui.

Mais avant toute chose, avec son nouveau style de vie vagabond, il devait réapprendre les choses. Depuis zéro. A chaque fois qu'il arrivait à un endroit nouveau et incontestablement inconnu. Parfois, sans même connaître la langue, il écoutait des heures durant les autochtones lui raconter comment les choses fonctionnaient ici, comment elles étaient faites. Ainsi recueillit-il l'esquisse de mondes complètement nouveaux, de systèmes auxquels il n'aurait jamais pensé en raison de la providence géographique de sa venue au monde. Et on le disait « cultivé ». Il savait qu'il ne pourrait jamais entièrement comprendre, car il n'avait jamais fait partie de tout ça, n'y avait jamais été destiné, mais cela n'avait aucune sorte d'importance ; il ne cherchait pas un endroit où trouver sa place, mais un moyen de distordre les entraves de ses frontières éclipsées.

Il s'attendait en effet à la grande capacité de partage dans ces sphères de la classe populaire (enfin dans certaines d'entre elles du moins), mais tout de même, leur bon vouloir le surprit. Rencontrer des gens qui n'avaient rien mais étaient enclins à partager le peu qu'ils avaient inconditionnellement, que cela soit des possessions matérielles ou la confiance en l'autre, était un changement bienvenu. Tony ne fit l'expérience que de peu de déconvenues partout où il allait, car il était à chaque fois chaleureusement accueilli (et lorsqu'il ne l'était pas, jeter le blâme sur qui que ce soit ne lui traversait jamais l'esprit). Parfois il avait le sentiment que la nouvelle de son arrivée avait été répandue lorsqu'il passait d'un village à un autre dans la même région, car il y avait de temps à autre des gens plus ou moins en train de l'attendre pour qu'il répare plusieurs choses ou leur montre au moins comment faire, afin qu'ils puissent s'en charger seuls à l'avenir. Au début il avait craint une répétition de ses années au MIT, lorsqu'il était le plus jeune et désirait ardemment s'intégrer, et qu'il s'était mis au service de quiconque enclin à lui accorder quelque approbation sociale en échange. Bien sûr, les choses ne s'étaient pas très bien passées au final, car il avait été plus exploité qu'autre chose, et pour de bien piètres résultats concernant la solitude dont il avait souhaité se débarrasser en retour.

Mais ici, c'était différent. Les gens l'attendant à l'entrée du village n'avaient pas l'abus à l'esprit ; ils demandaient sincèrement son aide pour améliorer des choses et leur montrer ce qu'ils pouvaient faire dans les faits avec le peu qu'ils avaient. Ils respectaient son intellect, mais mieux encore, ils ne le prenaient pas pour acquis ; ils étaient aussi impatients d'apprendre que d'enseigner, lui montrant et lui apprenant les aptitudes de survie basiques dont il avait besoin pour aller plus loin dans son périple. Alors il commença à rester plus longtemps. Quelques nuits devinrent rapidement quelques jours, puis deux semaines, parfois plus. Il commença à donner de véritables classes à tous ceux qui étaient prêts à apprendre, et bientôt des dizaines de personnes provenant des communautés voisines venaient à ses petites démonstrations. La barrière de la langue n'était pas un problème lorsqu'il lui était possible de montrer ce qu'il signifiait. Ce qu'il fit.

Et cela faisait du bien. Car contrairement au genre d'aide qu'il fournissait en tant qu'Iron Man, c'est-à-dire, à grande échelle, à part sauver les gens de temps à autre, il voyait à présent les résultats directs de ses actions, les anticipait même sur le long terme. En tant qu'Avenger, il avait été inatteignable, là-haut sur son piédestal, et cette distance l'avait rongé de l'intérieur, à son insu. Il se rendait compte maintenant, en regardant tous ces gens toujours plus affamés de savoir à chaque fois qu'il avait terminé de leur apprendre quelque chose, que jusqu'à maintenant être un Avenger avait été confondre un trône avec une chaise. Il ne put s'empêcher de penser à Bruce, exerçant une fonction de médecin pour les gens défavorisés en Inde avant que toute…l'affaire ne vienne le chercher. S'il avait ressenti la même chose ; l'impression de vraiment faire une différence. Il supposait que finalement, ils étaient de la même trempe tous les deux (puisse-t-il être en sécurité loin de tout ce bordel pour encore un long moment).

Voyager seul avec le strict minimum faisait des merveilles pour son estime de lui également. Il parvint enfin à faire face au fait qu'il n'était pas exceptionnel car il était Tony Stark. Non, il ne ressemblait à personne d'autre car il faisait ce que personne d'autre ne pouvait accomplir. Ce qui avait évidemment ses avantages.

Mais aussi, comme les gens au karma pourri comme lui en faisaient l'expérience, et comme il s'avéra plus tard, ses inconvénients.


	2. Happé en Plein Vol

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **_L'oubli des miroirs  
>  comme là-bas cette île  
> où dorment les ombres_ **
> 
> **_-Le Peintre d'Eventail_ **

* * *

 

Il mentirait s'il disait ne pas avoir été tenté de très nombreuses fois de balancer aux ordures cette misérable camelote au rabais se faisant passer pour un téléphone. Accompagnée de cette plaisanterie de lettre suintant de facsimilaires d'excuses. Oh il ne clamerait pas connaître Steve Rogers, loin de là ; non, il dirait plutôt que l'homme ne regrettait juste jamais rien de ce qu'il faisait. C'était l'apanage des gens convaincus d'avoir raison.

Mais il tint bon et garda le fichu machin. Principalement parce que Rhodey ne cessait de lui marcher « accidentellement » lourdement sur les pieds à chaque fois qu'il surprenait Tony en train de fixer pensivement le dispositif préhistorique près du moindre ameublement présentant une fonction secondaire d'endommagement ou de destruction (Tony avait haussé un sourcil très haut lorsqu'un matin son ami avait légèrement éloigné le _grille-pain_ de lui, comme une arrière-pensée, en descendant prendre le petit-déjeuner). Il l'avait également menacé de l'appeler Tony Trash pour le restant de sa vie, et Tony ne pouvait pas le permettre, n'est-ce pas ?

Il opta finalement pour carrément lui donner le téléphone. De cette façon il ne serait pas responsable si quelque chose lui arrivait, oui, même quand DUM-E essayait de tester l'extincteur dessus. Le pauvre voulait juste prévenir les incendies, on ne pouvait pas l'en blâmer ! Enfin, lorsqu'il s'agissait de contacter Team Gibiers de Potence, Tony laissait généralement faire Rhodey ; il ne se faisait pas suffisamment confiance pour ne pas s'en prendre à Steve au bout d'un moment, parce que l'imbécile était proprement incapable de juste _écouter bordel_ et ça rendait Tony dingue et qu'il pourrait _vraiment_ finir par cramer cette connerie de portable à coup de répulseur dans une crise de rage frustrée. Sans prendre en compte le fait que les gens avaient cette tendance à suivre l'homme aveuglément dès qu'ils en avaient l'opportunité, ce qui l'énervait particulièrement. Donc ouais, valait mieux laisser Rhodey s'occuper de la parlote.

Et Tony savait ce que c'était que d'être complètement fasciné par Captain USA, il avait été exactement comme ça une fois. Mais au moins il avait l'excuse d'avoir huit ans et d'être complètement lobotomisé par l'adulation que son père portait à l'homme. Lorsqu'il était devenu évident, à l'époque, que le fantôme d'une icône était plus important que sa propre chair pour son père, Tony avait perdu tout intérêt, essayant de trouver un autre moyen d'obtenir l'approbation d'Howard. Il supposait qu'il avait en partie adoré le Captain étant enfant dans l'espoir qu'il serait le lien le connectant enfin à son père. Tony pouvait voir à présent que son erreur avait été de le voir comme un passe-temps lorsque pour son père, la chose n'était qu'obsession. A laquelle il s'était totalement abandonné en réalisant que son fils ne la partageait pas. Aussi le sentiment de trahison avait été encore plus amer. Et ce fut là que la rancœur commença. Car si même Captain America ne pouvait pas le faire aimer de son père, alors personne ne le pouvait. A son insu, Steve avait déjà déçu Tony une première fois.

Et cela avait empiré lors de leur rencontre. Déjà agacé par le concept même d'un héros-saint-ne-pouvant-faire-de-mal, Tony avait manqué de retenue lorsque l'homme s'était avéré être exactement comme son père l'avait décrit. Cela avait été irritant, pour le moins qu'on puisse dire, d'être le témoin de son attitude de boy-scout dans toute sa splendeur, et pire encore, de voir tout le monde s'en délecter comme s'il était la solution à tous leurs problèmes. Le type se l'était joué Belle au Glacier Dormant pendant soixante-dix ans, ignorait tout d'un monde qu'il n'avait pas vu changer, empestait la confusion et se traînait un siècle de poussière de gloire délavée, mais inspirait quand même plus de respect et d'admiration que quiconque juste en entrant dans une pièce. Dire que cela avait piqué à l'époque était un euphémisme.

Pour le moment, malgré la pression internationale, Tony avait fait de son mieux pour faire cesser la chasse à l'homme de ses chers compagnons Avengers fugitifs, et il avait réussi, mais pas sans un prix. En fait, le seul moyen qu'il avait trouvé pour annuler le mandat d'arrêt prononcé contre eux était de déclarer l'équipe Avengers actuelle comme nulle et non-avenue. Plus d'Avengers, plus de mandat contre eux. De même, puisque que l'équipée opérait illégalement depuis sa création de toute façon, ils ne possédaient tout simplement aucune capacité légale pour signer quoi que ce soit pour commencer, et le texte des Accords déclarait bien « Avengers », pas chacun d'eux individuellement. Leur groupe ayant été légalement inexistant à l'époque, et Tony s'étant à présent assuré que cela soit officiellement le cas, cela rendait de facto les Accords caducs.

Tony avait été haï pour ce coup-là.

Et cela n'avait été que le début de la roue judiciaire. En fait, bien avant de déclencher toute la procédure et d'occuper toutes les Nations Unies (et Ross en particulier) à le haïr et à planifier sa chute, Tony avait travaillé d'arrache-pied sur une stratégie. Il avait commencé juste après son retour de Sibérie, avant même de recevoir un moyen de contacter les autres (au début il avait prévu de passer par le Roi du Wakanda, parce que sans déconner, il n'était pas débile, il n'y avait pas beaucoup d'endroits sur la planète où ils pouvaient se cacher en toute sécurité avec Terminator), aussi pitoyable et offensant qu'il l'était.

Les premiers jours, il avait travaillé sur un brouillon, demandant conseil à Rhodey et, étonnamment, Pepper. Ils avaient pu « faire une pause » concernant leur relation, mais cela ne mettait pas leur amitié en suspend pour autant d'aussi loin qu'il en savait. Elle avait été un peu méfiante au début, mais s'était complètement investie lorsqu'il était devenu clair qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une façon détournée de discuter d'affaires personnelles. Comme déjà dit, ces dernières pouvaient attendre. Son conseil fut, comme de coutume, très utile et d'une grande perspicacité, et il ne l'en remercierait jamais assez, ce à quoi elle avait plaisanté à propos de se donner une augmentation. Un sourire affectueux s'était épanoui sur ses lèvres à cela, et c'est à cet instant qu'il avait su avec certitude que, d'une façon ou d'une autre, elle ferait toujours partie de sa vie. Que leurs sentiments s'estompent n'était pas le problème, contrairement à laisser la chose détruire tout le reste dans son sillage. Leur navire avait pris la mer ; pas la peine de laisser tout le port brûler pour autant.

Et puis il avait appelé Sam Wilson. Ou plutôt, il avait chargé Rhodey d'appeler Steve, qui en retour avait passé le téléphone à Wilson, car il n'y avait pas moyen qu'il parle à Rogers, juste entendre sa voix lui taperait sur les nerfs, il le savait, et il ne pouvait pas s'emporter alors qu'il négociait. Parce que ça avait été exactement son intention. Et jusque-là, Wilson avait été le seul prêt à l'écouter et à lui parler sans le chercher et balancer des critiques ou des accusations. Tony en était vraiment reconnaissant. Donc dès qu'il avait eu l'homme sous la main, il lui avait tout expliqué, en quoi consistaient son plan et sa stratégie, comment cela ne pouvait évidemment pas se faire sans eux, et qu'ils devaient trouver un terrain d'entente avant de faire quoi que ce soit d'autre. Sam l'avait écouté sans l'interrompre, patiemment, puis lui avait demandé d'attendre le temps qu'il transmette l'information aux autres, promettant qu'il rappellerait. Tony le lui avait gracieusement accordé, et n'avait eu à attendre que quelques heures avant que le téléphone ne sonne, puis ils s'étaient lancés. Ils avaient longuement discuté des termes des nouveaux Accords, Tony ayant envoyé son premier jet suite à son premier appel, et il s'était avéré (sans surprise vraiment) qu'il était bien plus facile de discuter avec Sam lorsqu'il s'agissait de choses aussi sérieuses. Il servait d'intermédiaire entre lui et Rogers (car à chaque fois que Tony avait ce dernier à l'autre bout du fil, il raccrochait ou passait l'appareil à Rhodey), lequel l'écoutait dans les faits (et Tony mentirait s'il disait ne pas avoir compté là-dessus).

Les nouveaux points sur lesquels ils s'étaient tous mis d'accord incluaient :

-La capacité d'agir indépendamment du cadre des Nations Unies à condition d'être légalement entièrement responsables de leurs actions et de leurs conséquences  
-La capacité de refuser une mission estimée hors du champ d'action des Avengers  
-Le contrôle total sur quels membres envoyer en mission et combien  
-La possibilité d'outrepasser le refus qu'ils agissent des autorités en cas de danger imminent pour la population

En somme, une refonte de tous les défauts que Rogers avait fait remarquer auparavant. S'il n'était pas content, ils se retrouvaient dans une impasse. Heureusement pour eux, Rogers était obstiné, mais pas SI stupide que ça, et avait accepté plutôt facilement. Parfois c'était vraiment une question de qui envoyer en tant que diplomate (Wilson était un atout redoutable, il méritait totalement sa place dans l'équipe). Une fois que tout avait été réglé, Tony avait passé la main à des professionnels auxquels Pepper avait fait appel pour travailler sur une version officielle du texte, et avait entrepris de passer à la phase deux : mettre en place un cadre légal pour les Avengers.

Les déclarer en tant que groupe international co-gouvernemental n'avait pas été le plus dur, contrairement à établir une politique générale et une liste de critères officiels pour être en mesure de faire partie dudit groupe. Bien sûr, l'un d'eux était la ratification des nouveaux Accords, donc tant que les autres ne l'avaient pas fait, ils n'étaient toujours pas des Avengers. Quiconque ne voulant pas signer le texte ne pouvait aspirer à en être un, mais pouvait quand même travailler avec eux en tant que partenaire contractuel ou consultant (sans mentionner ceux acceptant uniquement d'être appelés en renforts et en dernier recours) ; ils ne pouvaient juste pas intervenir à l'échelle internationale sans l'aval des Nations Unies, sous réserve d'accepter d'être sous leur autorité pour la durée de la mission. Somme toute, une affaire délicate.

En réfléchissant à toute l'affaire, Tony avait également eu quelques idées d'amélioration afin de prévenir plusieurs des choses principales que les gens leur reprochaient. Majoritairement, les dégâts matériels et ignorer à quoi faire attention (à part la population bien sûr) en combat dans une zone peuplée. Être incapable d'empêcher la destruction dans un combat était une chose, ne pas essayer de la limiter, une autre. Pepper avait eu l'idée, et Tony, à part établir une liste de règles à suivre et à accepter pour être un Avenger, avait mis en place des programmes d'entraînement et des formations afin d'inclure quelque professionnalisme dans leurs interventions ; ils ne pouvaient juste pas se permettre de refaire des erreurs comme par le passé, que cela soit en ne supervisant pas leurs actions ou en se basant uniquement sur la conviction intime de l'un d'eux pour envoyer des nouvelles recrues sur le terrain. Plus maintenant, pas lorsque des vies civiles étaient en jeu quelles que soient les circonstances. Il ramènerait sur le tapis les cas d'Ultron et Wanda lui-même s'il le devait, vous pouviez lui faire confiance sur ça.

Les nouvelles formations incluaient histoire, cultures étrangères, mémorisation des plans des plus grandes villes du monde (au moins), et langues, autant que possible. D'aucun dirait qu'ils disposaient à présent de la technologie pour ça (avec Vision et Friday), mais Tony devait penser à chaque scénario, les pires inclus, où ils étaient complètement livrés à eux-mêmes, dénués de tout moyen technologique. Cela pouvait arriver, et au nom de cette seule possibilité, ils devaient être capables d'utiliser des moyens plus traditionnels pour obtenir des informations, que cela soit lire un plan dans la rue ou interroger quelqu'un, d'où les classes de langues. Pepper avait également fait remarquer que faire attention à l'héritage culturel était juste faire preuve de respect. L'impulsion du moment ne pouvait pas systématiquement justifier toute la destruction laissée dans leur sillage. Une ville n'était pas un champ de bataille habituel, et il était temps qu'ils prennent ce paramètre en compte. Bien sûr, Tony avait également réfléchi à un plan financier pour partager les coûts des réparations au cas où, car ils ne seraient pas toujours en mesure d'empêcher toute destruction importante pendant un combat.

Il avait dû consulter Pepper pour ça, vu qu'elle était le PDG de Stark Industries et le grand patron de manière générale. Elle fut d'accord sur le fait que l'entreprise ne pouvait juste pas laisser les Avengers livrés à eux-mêmes financièrement parlant, car cela les mettrait juste à la merci des Nations Unies. Nouveaux Accords de Sokovie ou pas, l'argent incarnait toujours ce que d'aucuns pouvaient trouver de mieux en matière d'argument de poids pour faire pencher la balance en leur faveur, et de ce fait prendre complètement le contrôle de l'équipe au moyen de chantage passif-agressif officieux ; aussi, dépendre complètement des gouvernements financièrement parlant était juste hors de question.

A eux deux, ils mirent en place un plan impliquant des sources de revenu en-dehors des entités politiques, c'est-à-dire des partenariats avec le monde des affaires. Chaque entreprise sponsorisant les Avengers obtiendrait ainsi les droits de vente et de production de la marque Avengers dont Stark Industries avait le monopole jusqu'à maintenant, et ceci gratuitement. La majorité des bénéfices générés servirait à payer les coûts des réparations suite aux interventions de l'équipe bien sûr, mais l'entreprise pouvait garder le reste. D'une façon générale, un partenariat très intéressant pour elles, car les produits dérivés Avengers et leurs goodies se vendaient comme des petits pains partout dans le monde (même après leurs petits accidents de parcours ; ils avaient juste constaté une légère baisse des ventes, mais majoritairement, rien de suffisamment important pour tirer la sonnette d'alarme). Il avait été également convenu de diviser la facture ainsi : entre les autorités locales ayant demandé leur aide, les Nations Unies, et les Avengers. Les premières paieraient la moitié, les secondes un premier quart, et les derniers, celui qui restait. De cette manière, les Avengers sécuriseraient véritablement leur indépendance tout en respectant leur part du marché au regard de leur responsabilité.

Leur priorité demeurait néanmoins la protection de la population. C'est pourquoi Tony avait également instauré la règle principale de la nouvelle politique des Avengers, laquelle déclarait que, si possible, ils devaient déplacer le combat dans une zone non ou moins peuplée immédiatement à leur arrivée ou dès que l'opportunité se présentait. C'était la priorité absolue. Ainsi, ils pouvaient se battre sans marcher sur des œufs et tout donner. Tout ceci pouvait n'être que technicités, mais à ce stade, elles figuraient juste sur la liste des améliorations nécessaires. Le super héroïsme n'était pas facile, très, très loin de là, et ils ne faisaient que commencer à se rendre compte d'à quel point – bordel, il y avait encore tant à faire pour que ça fonctionne.

Tout ce qu'il avait eu à faire après ça avait été de geler les premiers Accords de Sokovie (ce qu'il n'avait pas immédiatement fait car les Avengers avaient toujours besoin de la coopération internationale pour être en mesure d'intervenir jusqu'à ce qu'il présente son nouveau texte), et d'attendre que tous les cent dix-sept pays acceptent les nouveaux termes avec pour épée de Damoclès suspendue au-dessus de leurs têtes la menace de devoir faire face à une crise massive tous seuls (Tony avait pris un vicieux plaisir à entrer dans le bureau du Général Ross pour déposer le document sous son nez ahuri avant de ressortir avec un « à tout de suite, Gen » lancé nonchalamment par-dessus son épaule. La téléconférence qui avait suivi quelques heures plus tard avait été très rouge, très colérique, et bardée de hurlements stridents très intéressants de la part de l'homme, et dont Rhodey avait découvert la redoutable efficacité en tant que réveil matin).

Lorsqu'il en eut enfin terminé avec ce léger contretemps (cela ne prit que quelques mois de plus), il avait tourné son attention sur la nouvelle loi que le gouvernement américain venait juste de faire passer, alias la Loi de Recensement des Super-humains, qui en elle-même n'était pas une mauvaise idée, mais affichait tout ce qui lancerait encore Rogers sur le sentier de la guéguerre, en commençant par le fait que cela soit obligatoire. Et en y regardant de plus près, le reste n'était pas beaucoup mieux, si relever les empreintes, l'ADN, prendre des échantillons de sang de tous les recensés (sans compter le listage bien sûr) et leur faire passer des « tests de dangerosité » n'était pas le pire. Du point de vue de Tony, la chose portait de toute évidence mal son nom, une opinion dont il avait fait part pendant une conférence de presse où il l'avait appelée la Loi Gestapo (Pepper lui avait passé toute une cargaison de savons pour ça. Ainsi qu'à Rhodey, car il avait été plus occupé à se fendre la poire qu'à le réprimander lui aussi). Parce que, sérieusement ? Il ne manquait plus que les camps de confinement (ou « d'entraînement »).

Se débarrasser de cette chose avait été plus épineux, car c'était de la politique américaine. Pas de problème. Tony avait toujours de l'influence. Rogers n'aurait pas été d'accord, mais 1) il n'était pas là donc 2) il n'avait pas voix au chapitre et 3) il l'emmerdait royal. Il avait de ce fait poliment et subtilement fait pression sur le gouvernement en sous-entendant que, s'ils refusaient de changer la loi, il dissoudrait le tout nouveau groupe des Avengers tout beau tout frais tout légal. Oui, c'était totalement du chantage. Oui, il prenait la vie des civils en otage. Et bien sûr qu'il ne comptait pas sur le tollé international ou la pression qui en résulteraient, c'était triste d'être aussi parano ! Cela aurait été, et ce de manière écœurante, parfaitement culotté de sa part. Et que faisait-il de la responsabilité des individus dotés de superpouvoirs ? Ah oui, il s'avérait justement que Tony avait également un petit texte à leur soumettre ; coup de bol !

A présent qu'offrait cette nouvelle Loi ? Voyons cela ensemble voulez-vous ?

-Non-obligation de se faire recenser en tant que super-humain  
-Possibilité de se désinscrire n'importe quand et sans conditions  
-Pas d'empreintes, d'ADN ou d'échantillons de sang pris à moins que la personne ne l'ait expressément demandé et _si et seulement si_ elle estime que c'est nécessaire  
-Destruction immédiate de tous les échantillons donnés à la désinscription de la personne  
-Si, pour une raison quelconque, lesdits échantillons sont utilisés ou trouvés quelque part où ils ne devraient pas être, et ce à l'insu de la personne concernée, le gouvernement est judiciairement tenu pour responsable  
-Obtention automatique d'une couverture sociale pour tous les recensés  
-Les recensés sont responsables de la perte de contrôle de leurs pouvoirs, auquel cas la Loi s'assure de leur fournir une aide légale spécialisée  
-Accès à des soins médicaux spécialisés pour tous les recensés en cas de besoin

Et tout cela sans frais bien sûr, ou pour une somme modique. Cela n'avait honnêtement pas été dur d'arriver à ces mesures, car en tant qu'homme d'affaire et personnage public, Tony connaissait les bases de la stratégie marketing ; le meilleur moyen de vendre un produit était de s'assurer qu'il plaise. Et de toute évidence, les politiciens faisaient de mauvais hommes d'affaire.

Prenons Vision maintenant. Oui, Vision. Il était genre, l'incarnation de ce qu'être doté de superpouvoirs signifiait, et il n'était même pas humain. La cible parfaite de tous les rageux en somme. Et pourtant, les gens étaient contents de l'avoir à leurs côtés sur le terrain quand les ennuis arrivaient. Le scénario d'hypocrisie typique, lorsqu'il s'agissait d'attaquer vicieusement ce qui était différent tout en n'ayant aucun scrupule à en faire usage par commodité. Jusque-là l'androïde avait été épargné grâce à la mésaventure de Wanda à Lagos, mais Tony n'était pas dupe ; ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que l'affaire ne soit ramenée sur le tapis.

Le problème était que, techniquement, en étant né dans des circonstances exceptionnelles et absolument pas légales en tant qu'être non-humain doué de conscience, Vision ne pouvait ni bénéficier ni prendre part à aucune législation. Il n'avait aucune identité légale, aucun passé, aucun parent, aucune famille, rien. Il n'existait littéralement pas. Ce qui voulait dire qu'il ne pouvait ni signer ni faire partie de quoi que ce soit étant régi de près ou de loin par le droit. Et qu'il ne pouvait pas être un Avenger. Et qu'il ne serait pas en mesure de faire quoi que ce soit en tant que tel. Et que c'était la grosse merde, car il était un atout irremplaçable. Tony devait donc changer ça. Ce qu'il fit.

Un jour il introduisit un texte (qu'il avait très humblement appelé l'Initiative Stark car y'avait pas moyen qu'ils étiquettent le nom d'un autre sur _son_ idée merci bien) accordant une citoyenneté planétaire à quiconque n'étant pas originaire de la Terre mais souhaitait se soumettre à ses lois et surtout en bénéficier, en faisant des Citoyens de la Terre. Les Nations Unies avaient été réticentes en premier lieu, mais lorsqu'il mentionna que techniquement Thor ne pouvait pas postuler pour les Avengers non plus car il ne venait PAS de la Terre et n'avait aucune capacité légale pour signer quoi que ce soit, ils cédèrent presque sur-le-champ. Même absent, Point Break dépotait.

Vision avait été enchanté par l'idée d'être un Citoyen de la Terre, le tout premier, et n'avait pas réfléchi à deux fois avant de signer et de fournir tous les documents nécessaires lorsque la loi fut votée, et avec effet immédiat car ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre de ne pas l'avoir à disposition sur le terrain. (C'était adorable de le voir arborer fièrement sa toute nouvelle carte d'identité les premiers jours, épinglée sur son pull partout où il flottait ; Tony avait fait prendre à Friday approximativement un milliard de photos). Tout le reste ne dépendait pas de Tony maintenant, pas entièrement, car seul le temps dirait si les choses fonctionneraient ainsi à présent, mais enfin, enfin putain…ils étaient prêts.

L'Initiative Avengers était définitivement, et avec de la chance pour longtemps, officiellement lancée.

* * *

Tony avait besoin d'une pause. Cela faisait des mois qu'il voyageait tout autour du globe maintenant – peut-être même près d'un an, il n'avait pas exactement fait gaffe au calendrier – et la fatigue commençait vraiment à le tourmenter. Il décida alors qu'il était temps de faire un arrêt digne de ce nom dans un coin tranquille, calme, et d'une manière générale connu pour avoir des gens vous foutant la paix.

D'où le Japon.

C'était l'endroit le plus proche correspondant à cette description, car il était en Asie actuellement, aussi embarqua-t-il dans le premier avion pour Tokyo et atterrit sur l'archipel, inspirant la brise légèrement fraîche du milieu de l'été en sortant de l'aéroport. Ce n'était pas sa première visite dans le pays, loin de là, mais cela serait la première où personne ne brandirait un carton « Mr. Tony Stark » à côté d'une luxueuse voiture noire au profil racé commandée spécialement pour lui.

Les rues débordaient de gens, sans être bondées dans le sens américain ou occidental comme le terme pouvait le suggérer. C'était là une chose qu'il avait curieusement notée lors de ses nombreux séjours ici, cette mécanique de déplacement réglée comme une horloge, même dans la plus épaisse mer de gens, à l'instar de douces vagues se balançant aux caprices des cieux et des abysses sans néanmoins jamais entrer en collision. Partageant le même espace avec des inconnus, ne se marchant jamais dessus ou ne prononçant un mot plus haut que l'autre, à la façon d'une ancienne mélodie basse, persistante, dont le cœur même n'avait pu ne serait-ce qu'être égratigné par des siècles ébranlés de changements drastiques. Très éloignée de l'agression chaotique et bruyante que l'on pouvait parfois trouver dans les immenses villes américaines bourdonnantes comme New York. Les Japonais étaient maîtres dans l'art de vous faire sentir comme l'étranger, le « gaijin » que vous étiez, juste en marchant dans la rue, et pour Tony, en cela demeurait une autre preuve que l'on pouvait se sentir issu d'un autre monde sur sa propre planète. Tokyo, et le Japon dans son intégralité, ne bourdonnaient pas : ils fredonnaient.

Tony avait déjà décidé de sa destination finale en entrant dans la gare du Shinkansen la plus proche, à savoir une minuscule île oubliée et isolée sur la côte Pacifique de l'archipel dont un de ses conseillers lui avait parlé il y avait pas mal de temps. Ces années semblaient si loin maintenant, comme appartenant à quelqu'un d'autre, ce qui n'était pas faux en soi ; après tout, ce quelqu'un s'était vu renaître en s'extrayant des tréfonds d'une grotte Afghane au milieu du sang et des hurlements. La partie enflammée n'avait été qu'une petite touche personnelle.

Quelque chose entra en collision avec sa jambe alors qu'il essayait de repêcher des notions de Japonais rouillé pour déchiffrer le plan coloré sur le mur du quai. Une jeune femme, dans la trentaine tout au plus, s'inclinait et s'excusait déjà frénétiquement dans un japonais fluide précipité le temps que son regard se baisse sur la petite fille à ses pieds. Cette dernière avait les yeux rouges et gonflés, des signes évidents d'avoir pleuré récemment, et la raison gisait non-loin de ses chaussures. S'accroupissant lentement pour ne surprendre aucune d'elles – il se souvenait combien les Japonais se méfiaient des étrangers, en particulier ceux ressemblant à des clochards avec une véritable barbe et non ces ombres mal rasées – il ramassa la peluche de Captain America à moitié affaissée contre son talon, époussetant soigneusement son gros visage tout rond avec des yeux en boutons noirs, un sourire en demi-cercle cousu de fil rose, et de petites ailes blanches s'agitant de part et d'autre d'un casque de tissu bleu vif. Son corps était fait de cinq gros boudins doux, un pour chaque membre plus le torse. Dans l'ensemble, la poupée irradiait la bienveillance, la joie, et essentiellement tout ce qui vous faisait craquer lorsque vous aviez huit ans et un béguin monstrueux envers votre tout premier super-héros.

Tony connaissait très bien ce modèle ; c'était son entreprise qui le fabriquait. C'est pourquoi il sut immédiatement quel était le problème. Les jouets étaient tous fabriqués avec attention, mais cette poupée en particulier avait une ficelle avec un anneau de plastique attaché au bout qu'il suffisait de tirer pour lui faire déclamer un slogan plein d'entrain. Il savait que les toutes premières séries avaient un petit défaut qui faisait dysfonctionner le jouet de temps à autre, et cela semblait être le cas ici. Il n'eut qu'à tirer sur la ficelle pour vérifier qu'aucune petite voix enthousiaste n'en sortait.

Les yeux de la petite fille recommençaient à se remplir de larmes lorsqu'il revint à elle.

« Iwanaika (1) ? demanda-t-il avec un gentil sourire dans un accent cassant et rouillé. »

La mère eut l'air un peu surprise, mais sa fille se contenta d'acquiescer furieusement, pas le moins du monde impressionnée.

De vrais durs à cuire, ces enfants.

Il leva une main en le geste universel signifiant « attendez s'il vous plaît », les yeux pétillants. L'enfant le regarda curieusement alors qu'il s'asseyait et sortait un petit set de couture et une mini boîte à outils de son sac à dos. Prenant soin de ne pas bloquer le passage des gens se pressant à côté, il adopta une position en tailleur et se mit au travail. Il avait appris à coudre plutôt rapidement ces derniers mois, grâce à des femmes majoritairement, et avait été vraiment impressionné par leur talent, car ce n'était pas si facile que ça pour commencer (le bout de ses pauvres doigts pouvait en attester). Il avait également rapidement appris que lorsque vous voyagiez seul dans des zones isolées pour la plupart, les magasins étaient un cadeau du ciel, et les vêtements neufs à portée de main encore plus. Donc soit vous appreniez comment rafistoler vos vêtements vous-même, soit vous vous résigniez à porter des haillons. Le choix avait été facile pour Tony.

Ouvrant le dos de la poupée avec un soin extrême sous les yeux perçants de sa propriétaire, il révéla rapidement la micro-puce et le petit micro à l'intérieur, identifiant aisément le problème. Rien qu'un ingénieur de génie comme lui ne pouvait réparer d'un tour de main. Il prit même le temps de corriger la partie défectueuse afin qu'elle ne dysfonctionne plus, et bientôt il recousait parfaitement la peluche, la rendant à la petite fille éberluée qui se hâta de tirer prudemment sur la ficelle après que Tony l'y ait invitée.

« Isshoni, dekimasuyo (2) ! s'exclama la poupée avec détermination. »

Le visage de l'enfant s'éclaira immédiatement et elle se précipita vers sa mère pour lui montrer le jouet réparé, la femme lui donnant une instruction à voix basse. La petite revint alors, et s'inclina bassement devant lui avec un « Arigato gosaimasu ! » fluet. Tony s'inclina en retour du mieux qu'il le pouvait en étant assis, remettant tout son équipement dans son sac. La mère attendit qu'il se relève avant de le rejoindre et de s'incliner, jetant un œil au plan derrière lui avant de le désigner d'un geste interrogateur. Tony acquiesça, reconnaissant de l'aide offerte, et se contenta de prononcer le nom de sa direction. La femme semblait parfaitement connaître le chemin, et passa plusieurs minutes à le lui expliquer patiemment avec force de gestes et d'anglais au fort accent. Il était sur le point de la remercier profusément lorsqu'ils en eurent terminé quand sa fille s'exclama soudain, ravie.

« Avengers ! »

Tony et son interlocutrice levèrent tous deux les yeux vers les télévisions passant les infos vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre. A l'écran, les Avengers, ou plutôt une de leurs équipes, combattaient une armée de robots militaires incontrôlables – de ce qu'il pouvait voir du moins -, la caméra focalisée sur Steve. Elle suivait chacun de ses mouvements, qu'il lance son bouclier – arborant un « A » capital rouge – avec expertise, vrille au milieu d'une pirouette, ou fasse preuve de plus de souplesse, de puissance, et de grâce que l'humain moyen. Une pure démonstration de force.

Dont Tony n'avait que faire.

Détournant le regard, il remercia correctement la femme avant de s'en aller prendre son train, jetant brièvement un œil à sa fille émerveillée complètement subjuguée par le combat de son héros favori, de plus en plus de gens s'arrêtant pour regarder et encourager l'homme qui ne pouvait les entendre, une foule se formant rapidement sur le quai.

Il ne se retourna pas.

Lorsqu'il arriva enfin après des heures et des heures de train et encore plus d'heures dans la petite navette dans laquelle il avait embarqué pour arriver jusqu'à l'île – il avait été chanceux sur ce coup-là, l'ayant attrapée de justesse ; il aurait dû attendre une semaine supplémentaire pour prendre la prochaine autrement -, la nuit tombait. Il était content mais également si épuisé qu'il n'avait que faire de monter le camp pour passer une nuit de plus dehors au lieu de marcher jusqu'à la seule chambre d'hôte en ville. Le village avait à peine quelques centaines d'habitants si sa mémoire était bonne, et la plupart étaient discrets. Personne ne le chercherait ici. C'était parfait.

A présent la question était de trouver un coin décent pour dérouler son sac de couchage – il avait déjà mangé en chemin – et aller se coucher. Il se dirigeait vers un endroit sympa près du chemin principal, lequel traversait la forêt vers le village – le bateau l'avait déposé sur la plage – lorsqu'une silhouette sortit des ombres juste au moment où il était sur le point de pénétrer l'abri naturel des arbres. Le type – c'était définitivement un homme, ça au moins il pouvait le dire – était grand et plutôt efflanqué, et marchait paresseusement en direction de l'eau. Tony haussa les épaules, pas vraiment intéressé. C'était l'été, la nuit était claire, la température juste comme il fallait, et la brise fraîche. Lui aussi serait parti se balader sur la plage avec ce temps-là. L'homme se dirigeait vers lui, ils se croiseraient donc. Ok. L'occasion de dire bonjour et d'au moins reconnaître un visage sur l'île. Rien de dramatique.

HA. Si seulement.

Tony plissa les yeux alors que le type se rapprochait de lui, un vague sens de familiarité commençant à s'éveiller dans le fond de son esprit. Il connaissait cette silhouette, cette démarche mesurée, prudente, mais quand même ferme et assurée. Presque comme une…

La lumière des étoiles révéla le visage de l'homme, et il se mit à le fixer, s'arrêtant net. Celui-ci fit de même, figé sur place, partageant la même expression perplexe puis horrifiée alors qu'ils se reconnaissaient. Pour être honnête, c'était la faute de Tony de ne pas avoir pris ses jambes à son cou à la seconde où la sirène d'alarme avait retenti dans sa tête.

Rhodey avait raison ; il n'avait aucun instinct de survie.

« _Loki ?_ »

Tony aperçut vaguement quelque chose dans les yeux verts, puis un sourire prédateur étira lentement les lèvres du dieu juste avant qu'un coup redoutablement rapide à sa tempe ne l'assomme sur-le-champ, le faisant s'effondrer lourdement dans le sable.

Alors que tout devenait noir, Tony se demanda brièvement pourquoi cela avait ressemblé à de la panique.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) Iwanaika : Cela ne marche plus ?  
> (2) Isshoni dekimasuyo : Ensemble, nous pouvons le faire !

**Author's Note:**

> Je suis le genre de personne qui ne se bouge que lorsqu'elle est en rogne ou frustrée, et comme peut-être certains d'entre vous l'ont remarqué, le dernier Captain America a fait juste ça.
> 
> Donc après des mois à ruminer aigrement tout ça, voilà une fic IronFrost post-CW sur laquelle je travaille depuis quelques semaines maintenant. J'ai terminé toutes mes traductions (à part Dead Memories qui n'est pas encore finie bien sûr) spécialement pour ça.
> 
> A présent laissez-moi vous dire que je suis du genre à être totalement incapable d'écrire des trucs courts. C'est genre, dans mon ADN. Donc attendez-vous à des chapitres plutôt longs, ce qui veut dire une attente plus ou moins longue entre eux, donc je suis désolée mais vous allez probablement devoir faire preuve de patience.
> 
> **Autre chose : l'histoire est initialement en anglais, mais comme je ne veux pas vous en priver, je la traduis également en français, et j'ai décidé de poster les deux versions en même temps, ce qui signifie plus de temps d'attente entre deux chapitres car le temps de la traduction sera ajouté à celui de leur écriture. J'espère quand même que vous apprécierez votre lecture !**
> 
>   
> [](http://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-nc-sa/4.0/)  
>  Ce(tte) œuvre est mise à disposition selon les termes de la [Licence Creative Commons Attribution - Pas d’Utilisation Commerciale - Partage dans les Mêmes Conditions 4.0 International](http://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-nc-sa/4.0/).


End file.
